conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Danguk
Danguk (Dang: 龍人 Danguk) officially known as the Dang People's Republic (Dang: 龍人民共和國 Danguk Gongmin Kyeowaiguk) is a soveriegn island nation located in East Asia.'' The Name Danguk, comes from the archaic Dang words meaning 'Dragon' and 'People.' The characters which form the name also mean 'Dragon' and 'Folk'. The name is derived from the myth that Danguk was the origin of all dragons. Danguk borders Japan to the South across the Sea of Japan, North Korea and Russia to the North, and China to the West. Danguk has a population of almost 24 million people as of 2014, with over 5 million living in the Chionin Metropolitan Region alone. The official language is Dang, which is a language isolate, however closely related to Korean and Japanese. Danguk is a ethnically homogenous nation, inhabited by the Dang People since 2000 BC, and the island has a long history of both ethnic and political unity, only ever being ruled by one political entity at a time. Danguk has been inhabited as early as the Lower Paleolithic Period. The Dang People's civilisation began with the founding of the Kingdom of Dang in roughly 2000 BC, which ruled over the entirity of the land that now constitutes Danguk. The state enjoyed successive centuries of tranquility and prosperity under subsequent Dang Dynasties which allowed cultural and technoligical development to flourish through trading with China, Korea and Japan and limited contact with European trading powers. In the late 19th century when it became part of the Japanese Empire, until its defeat in 1945. Danguk was put under Soviet Occupation and became a puppet state, until 1952 when a revolution against the brutal communist regime established a Socialist State. The state modelled itself after liberal socialist regimes in Europe. The United Nations passed a statute which made the Dang People's Republic the only legitimate government of Danguk following attempts by the Soviet Union to back a second regime change during the 1960's. During the Cold War Danguk was part of the non-aligned movement, and opposed both the United States and the Soviet Union's aggression. Following free market reforms in the 1970's which privatised the service industry and allowed greater economic freedoms, Danguk entered a period of rapid economic development and cultural shift, which was briefly interrupted by the 2008 global financial crisis. Danguk is a Single-Party Socialist State which officially abhors Communism, and is one of two left in the world, the other being Westland. Political power in Danguk is divided between the Danguk Socialist Party and its affiliate Labour and People's organisations. The People's Government functions in the form of a Parliamentary Republic. Danguk's government is led by a President, who is appointed by the Socialist Party administration. The current President, is Jiyon Injong. The unicameral legislature of Danguk, the People's National Assembly, consists of 455 members, who are elected directly by the public in free and fair elections. Only members of the Socialist Party or its affiliate organisations may stand for election however. The leader of the Socialist Party is the General Secretary, who has acts as Prime Minister. Danguk is a developed country, with a total GDP Purchasing Power Parity of $700 billion, and a GDP Per Capita of $29,865. Danguk is the world's 23rd largest economy, and is a member of the World Trade Organisation. Danguk's economy is decidadly collectivist, socialist and anti-capitalist, however allows for an extremely limited form of free enterprise. All major economic sectors and industries are fully nationalised, with the exception of the growing service industry, which has been fueled by free market reforms and an increase in the importance of money in the state's society. Nationalisation has allowed production and resources to benefit society as a whole, and be evenly distributed. Danguk is a culturally and ethnically homogenous nation, with the Dang People being the dominant and sole native ethnic group. Danguk's cultural development was closely related to other Asian countries such as Korea and Japan, and involves rich traditions which are still eminated in modern society and highly influenced by Confucianism. The main driving force in Dang society is the ideology of Onmyok, which relates to the states socialist and collevitist ideologies and the ancient Ying Yang path of Taoism which advocates interdependance. Danguk also has a strong modern popular culture influence, which has challeneged age-old traditions in recent decades. Danguk is a generally irreligious society, which has been enforced by the socialist regime, as religious activity is discouraged, however tolerated by the Socialist Party. Religious fundamentalism and Intolerance is regarded as an illegal acitivity. History Prehistory Hyo Dynasty Gyu Dynasty Japanese Occupation Communist State Socialist State Politics The Dang People's Republic is one of only two socialist states in the world officially abhoring Communism, alongside Westland. The current constitution which was signed in 1953, asserts the central role of the Socialist Party of Danguk in all organs of government and politics. The General Secretary of the Socialist Party is also Head of Government of Danguk, and presides over the Council of Ministers. Only political organisations affiliated with or endorsed by the Socialist Party are permitted to contest elections in Danguk, these include the trade unionist parties and organisations such as the Trade Union Party and the Onmyok Front. In Danguk, unlike in the former Soviet Union or other Marxist states, there is no concept of a ruling political elite. Party members in Danguk are treated as equals to all others in society. Since the 1952 Revolution the constitution has prohibited the usage of the Socialist Party for social or financial betterment by members. Government The President of Danguk (總裁 Dairyong'') is the titular ceremonial Head of State, and commander-in-chief of the Military. The The President maintains the regular and coordinted operation and stability of government and safeguards independance and territory, aswell as representing the unity of the Dang people. President is tasked with representing the Dang people in international engagements and recieving foreign dignitaries. The President is appointed by an electoral college in which the Socialist Party and affiliated organisations has 50% of the votes, and the National People's Assembly has 50% of the votes. A Presidential tenure lasts five years, and a President may only serve three times. The General Secretary of Danguk (高書 Daichochan), is both the Head of Government, and the Head of the Socialist Party. The General Secretary presides over the Council of Ministers, which consists of the 26 ministers and heads of council-level ministries and departments, and a Deputy General Secretary who collectively assist the General Secretary in governance. The General Secretary is elected by the National People's Assembly every 5 years. The general secretary must always be a member of the Socialist Party. The legislative arm of the government of Danguk consists of the unicameral National People's Assembly of Danguk (國人民 Chogumin Gongshyuchyo). The National People's Assembly consists of 466 members who are elected every 5 years in free and fair elections open to the public. Only members of the Socialist Party, its affiliate organisations or independants are permitted to stand for election. Elections are held using a majoritarian system, as individuals are being elected opposed to parties. Judiciary Law Enforcement Law Enforcement in Danguk is handled by the centralised Police Force (Dang: 警察'' gyoncha''). The Police Force is the responsibility of the Ministry of the Interior's Department of the Police. The Police of charged with the responsibility of upholding the Rule Law of Danguk and maintaining Public Order. Danguk police do not routinely carry firearms, and they are only carried by specialist firearms units. Police officers on the beat are routinely equipped with a truncheon and pepperspray as standard. The Police Force is organised into 7 Provincial Units which police their respective provinces and a managed by the Central Police Unit which is headquartered in Chionin. Administrative Divsions Danguk is divided into 7 Provinces (省 Kan), which are the highest level administrative division. Provinces are further sudivided into Districts (區 Ku) which are then divided into Settlements (鎮 Gesai). Provinces co-ordinate major things, such as local Healthcare, Education and Law Enforcement, while Districts deal with smaller issues. Settlements consist of towns and villages and retain only very local power on minor matters. Additionally, a Provincial Level City, such as the major cities of Chionin, Gyuku and Chumchi, are Settlements, that are large and populous enough to be considered a province. There are three Provincial Level cities in Danguk. Foreign Relations Danguk's foreign relations are handled by the Ministry of Foreign Affiars, which is headed by the Foreign Affairs Minister. Danguk is a member of the United Nations, the World Trade Organisation, World Bank Group, the Inter-Parliamentary Union, and the East Asian Community. Danguk has an extensive network of diplomatic missions, however maintains close ties with few nations. Its main trading partners are Japan, China, Vietnam and Sierra. Danguk maintains diplomatic relations with most nations, with the exception of North Korea and Taiwan, whom it does not recognise. Danguk is not a member of any military organisation or agreement, and the government has shown hostility towards joining any. Before the dissolution of the Soviet Union, it posed as the main threat to Danguk's security and independence. Following the 1952 Onmyok Revolution which freed Danguk from the oppressive and brutal communist reigme, the Soviet Union threatened regime change on several occasions during the 1960's. During the Cold War Danguk allied itself with no side during the Ideology Crisis, however was under increased threat from Soviet invasion in the 70's and 80's. Its main allies during this period were Japan and China. However its lack of political freedoms have caused controversy over the last two decades with its neighbours. The Ministry of Defence and Public Security has classified that the main foreign threats to Danguk's territorial integrity and safety are North Korea, particularly during heightened tensions in the first half of 2014. Danguk has made attempts to begin official diplomatic relations with North Korea, however the government has shown apprehension. North Korea has stated it shows no hostility towards Danguk, despite the arrest of two suspected North Korean spies in Chionin since 2010. Human Rights Danguk has a varied human rights record according to various organisations including the United Nations and Amnesty International. While Danguk has high levels of civil liberties, it has been criticised by many governments and international organisations for its lack of political freedoms. Citizens do not have any say in the selection of the President of General Secretary, however do elect the members of the National People's Assembly in free and fair elections held every 5 years, however, only members from the Socialist Party of Danguk or its endorsed organisations are permitted to run for elections. Danguk has also been criticised for the Ideology Act of 1994, which which criminalises speech in support of Capitalism or Communism. It has resulted in the arrests of those who publicly support capitalism, but also those who write about it on Social Media websites. Generally, the law is unevenly enforced, and while the number of convictions has severely dropped since 2003, over 25 people were convicted for the crime in 2013 alone. Since the 1990's, the level of individual freedoms has increased dramatically. Censorship in the media was described as pervasive in 2005, however in 2013 it was described as less than pervasive by the United Nations. Censorship in Danguk mainly relates to the blocking of capitalist oriented websites, and content which supports or expresses sympathy with the United States or North Korea. LGBT Rights Danguk is known to be one of the most tolerant states in East Asia of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender (LGBT) rights. There is a long history of homosexuality in Dang culture and it is very visible in society unlike many other Asian cultures. It has long been tolerated and even sometimes celebrated and there were no specific laws pertaining it. Homosexuality was criminalised in the early 20th century while Danguk was under Japanese Occupation, and the criminalisation continued under the Soviet Union's influence of Danguk as a puppet state. It was later decrminialised once again in 1956 following the Onmyok Revolution and freedom from Soviet oppression. Since 2003 Danguk offers legal recognition of same-sex couples through Civil Partnerships. However there have been little to no attempts to legalise same-sex marriage, despite there being little opposition to its legalisation. Danguk has been ranked as one of the most tolerant countries in Asia towards homosexuality alongside Thailand. Almost all Provinces of Danguk have some form of local laws prohibiting discrimination based on sexuality, in addition to national laws which prohibit discrimination, such laws either result in a hefty fine or a prison sentence depending on the severity of the offence. Military The Ministry of Defence and Public Security is responsible for the coordination of Danguk's defence and military capability. As of 2014, Danguk has over 800,000 active and reserve military personnel, and allocates less than 1% of its GDP on military spending. The Dang People's Armed Forces is the tri-service organisation which consists of the Dang People's Army, the Dang People's Air Force, and the Dang People's Maritime Force. Danguk has long had a policy of non-intervention, and successive administrations have used the Dang military primarily as a deterrant and in humanitarian operations, such as assistance following the 2011 Great East Japan Earthquake and Tsunami. In 2001 a new anti-missile grid came online, which include an early warning system. The grid protects Danguk's territory from hostile ballistic missiles and nuclear weapons. Danguk has shown apprehension and has criticised North Korea's missile testing in recent years. The Ministry of Defence and Public Security classifies reports yearly which detail threats to Danguk's territorial integrity and public safety. The 2014 report stated that North Korea was the biggest threat. The arrest of two suspected North Korean spies in Chionin, and a third in Chamchi prompted the Dang Intelligence Service to step up its counter-intelligence activities, as hostilities with North Korea have grown. During the second half of the 20th century, the Soviet Union was consistantly classified as a serious threat to Dang public safety prompted by several attempts of invasion and regime change following the 1956 revolution against Soviet rule. Economy Danguk is a developed country, with a total GDP (purchasing power parity) of over $765 Billion in 2014, and a GDP per capita of $29,856. The official currency is the Dang Yen. Following free market reforms in the service industry in the 1970's, Danguk has experienced rapid economic growth, which has only been marginally slowed by the 2008 global financial crisis. Danguk's economic policies use a centrally planned system with market influences. All of the major economic sectors excluding the Service Industry are wholly publicly owned, allowing the public to be in control of production in a Socialist system. Danguk has bilateral trade agreements with the People's Republic of China, Taiwan, South Korea, Vietnam, Japan, Australia and Sierra. The Dang government does however have high restrictions on international trade and quotas. With a policy always putting domestically produced products first. Primary Industry Secondary Industry Tertiary Industry Quaternary Industry Labour Danguk has strict laws regarding labour and workers' rights. Workers' rights are both protected by the goverment by being enshrined and entrenched in the constitution, but also through various trade unions and the Trade Union Party. According to the United Nations working conditions in Danguk are some of the best in Asia, and they have improved greatly since the 1990's. Working hours are traditionally very long in Danguk, and in most households the father will work atleast 6 days a week, from 9 in the morning until 6 or 7 in the evening. During the early 2000's first reports began to emerge of what has been called Gongsawang ''or 'Work Death' where people have worked themselves to death and have died due to heart attacks or strokes brought on by stress. The government has cracked down on private employers to alleviate this issue, however it still remains a major issue in Dang society. Currency The currency of Danguk is the Dang Yen (龍円, symbol: ¥) . Introduced in 1960 by the Socialist Party, it originally had little value within society as goods were distributed by other means including quotas, coupons and queuing. However since the 1960's with the increase in free market economics in Danguk, has allowed the free flow of money to be much easier. Wages are payed in both Coupons and Yen. Coupons are redeemed for goods such as food, and other necessities, while Yen can be spent on any consumer goods or services in the country's growing Service Industry. 1 Yen is subdivided into 100 Fen. The Yen is issued in the form of banknotes, above ¥5 and coins below ¥1. Geography Danguk is located North East Asia in the North Temperate Zone. Danguk borders Russia to the North, China to the West, and Japan to the South across the Sea of Japan. Danguk's highest point is Gyu Mountain at 1,933 meters (6,342 ft). Highlands dominate most of the territory of Danguk, primarily being open stretches of flat arable land. There are comparatively well-preserved fragments of the ancient volcanoes in the area. The ranges are cut by picturesque narrow and deep valleys of rivers and by large brooks. A large area of Forest Steppe characterises the northern less inhabited regions. The majority of the population of Danguk resides in the South, around the capital of Chionin and the major cities Gyuku and Chamchi. Other population concentrations are along the coast on the Sea of Japan where several major port cities are located and on the shores of Lake Hanka which forms a large industrial conurbation. Northern regions in the Jyochi Province are the most sparsely populated, due to scarcity of arable land and harsh winters. Climate Flora and Fauna Settlements Demographics Social Structure The social structure of Danguk since the revolution has consisted of a single social class. Unlike in the former Soviet-influenced Communist regime, there is no concept of a 'ruling class.' In the former Soviet Union, and formerly in Danguk, the members of the Communist Party formed the ruling classes, which excluded others from political participation. Following the Revolution in 1952, the ruling class and the Communist Party was abolished, and the way was paved to a mono-class society. Noone was excluded from political participation, and instead, those who choose to follow the political route no matter what background they are from, can do so. Danguk's single class society, can be further subdivided into separate groups, known as Zuk (組). Zuk are used by the government to classify different types of people in different economic sectors. Zuk are in no means considered to be separate 'classes', as they are divisons of a single class of society. The ideology of Onmyok, advocates that the different Zuk, must work together to support each other in a collectivist society. For example, the agricultural labourer works to create food, for society, who then work to educate, treat and serve other members of society. The notion that all people are dependant on each other runs strongly through social obligations in Danguk. Ethnicity Danguk is a homogenous nation, consisting of a single native ethnic group, known as the Dang People. Danguk has long been in a state of ethnic unity, however the increase in the number of foreign residents has challeneged this unity. Influxes of immigrants during 20th century has meant there are significant Chinese, Japanese and Korean communities, however they recieve no official recognition. The government, particularly the Department of Immigration, has often been accused of making it difficult for immigrants to enter the country to live and work as to keep ethnic unity strong. As of 2014, 98% of the population of Danguk are East Asian, of which can be further divided into 94% native Dang People, 2% Japanese, 1% Chinese and 0.5% Korean, and 0.5% other. A further 1% are Caucasian or White, 0.5% Other Asian and 0.5% Black. Language The sole official language of Danguk, is the Dang Language, commonly known as Dang, or Dangtian, it is a language isolate however shares common bonds and similarities with Korean and Japanese. It is written with Chio (書字) which are borrowed Chinese characters. Chio characters number in the tens of thousands, and functional literacy in Danguk requires knowledge of alteast three to four thousand characters. Most words in Dang are morphosyllabic, however many words are bisyllabic, and are written with two characters. The usage of Chinese characters in Chio are based off Traditional Chinese characters, as they have not gone under Simplification like modern Simplified Chinese characters. The Dang Language is sole language in official usage in Danguk, as there is no recognition of other non-native minority languages. Other commonly spoken languages in Danguk include Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean, and Japanese, by immigrant groups on the island. English is taught from Primary Education in schools, and roughly 74% of the population report to ability to be able to speak basic English. Religion Danguk is a generally irreligious society. Religious beliefs and worship are discouraged by the state, however are not illegal. Religious fundamentalism and Zeal are however seen as illegal and subversive activities and are punishable under the Dang Penal Code. Historically, Danguk has been a Buddhist country for many centuries. Confucianism when described as a religion, over ideology, has also been a powerful driving force in Dang spirituality. In modern times, many Dang people see religion as a thing not to be taken seriously, however it can be noted that Dang people are very superstitious, even those considering themselves as atheists. As of 2014, over 67% of Dang people describe themselves as irreligious, or actively atheist. 29% of people state they are a Buddhist, 2% Christian, 1% Taoist, 0.5% Baha'i and 0.5% Muslim. Family Structure Family in Dang culture is seen as a tight-knit community, it is seen as a family duty to stay together as a unit. Divorce rates are very low in Danguk, with less 20% of marriages ending in divorce, this is largely theorised as being caused by the culture of the family being similar to an institution. Ancestors and offspring are linked together by an idea of family genealogy which does not mean relationships based on mere blood inheritance and succession, but rather a bond of relationship inherent in the maintenance and continuance of the family as an institution. In Dang families gender roles are notably difficult to break. Women in Dang society are often seen as the primary homemaker and mother to the children. According to several studies undertaken in 2012 and 2014, over 62% of Dang women consider themselves homemakers, and fewer than 32% have never had a career. Fathers in Dang families are notably distant from their children. Most Dang children note not having a close relationship with their fathers. Fathers are expected to provide for the household, and many work very long hours which can lead to their own psychological problems in some cases. Families in Danguk are encouraged by the government to have two children. The majority of families, over 68% have two or less children. It is a rarity for a family to have more than three children. There is a specific quota of births that must be maintained each year for the population to stay level. This quota is produced by the Ministry of Health. Couples are not forced into having children or forced to not have children, as the quota serves as a general guidline, and it is seen as a citizens duty to fight against population decline. Culture Danguk's cultural development has been closely related to other East Asian nations such as Japan and Korea. Danguk has a long and rich history or development in literature, art and scholarship. Confucianism and the Taoist ideologies of Onmyok were, and still are, two of the main driving forces in Danguk's society and culture. Under the Socialist regime artistry and scholarship is highly encouraged, and as a result Danguk has a highly productive and dedicated work ethic. Dang people as a nation are known to be very superstitious, even those considering themselves to be atheists. Superstition is deeply ingrained in society, with correct etiquettes and certain ways in which activities must be carried out so as to avoid bad luck. Additionally, the Chinese philosophy of Feng Shui is a highly important force in Danguk, many buildings are constructed to allow the harmonisation with surrounding environment and people organise their homes to be true to Feng Shui principles. Holidays and Events Dating System Danguk has its own dating system, Dangyil (曆). It is used in the place of the Gregorian dating system for the most part, however international business uses the Gregorian calendar so to be inline with the rest of the world. The calendar begins in Year 1 (一年 ''ga nyon) which is the year 2300BC in the Gregorian calendar. The beginning of the calendar is based off of the lengendary founding of the Kingdom of Danguk under the Dang Dynasty. The myth relating to the foundation of the Kingdom being that it was founded by a benevolent dragon who protected the humans. The current year in the Dang calender (2014) is 4314. Additionally, Danguk uses an era system. The era system originally followed the lives of the Emporers of Danguk. When a new emporer came to power, a new era began which ended when they died or were removed from power. However, since the end of the dynastic kingdom, during the Japanese and Soviet occupations, the era system was not used, however it is now posthumously referred to as the 'Occupation Era' (職業代 jigye gidae). Following the 1956 revolution and the restoration of Danguk's independance, a new era began which became known as the 'Onmyok Era' (陰陽代 onmyok gidae) which still continues today. Mythology The Dang people have deep and detailed mythological beliefs, which is based upon Buddhist beliefs and agricultural folk religion during the Dynastic Period of Dang history. The Dang Pantheon comprises of mythical creatures known as Gemon (獣) and spirits known as Gyai (鬼). The most important of the pantheon are the Dragons (龍 gyu). Dragons are a symbol of good luck, and safety in Dang culture. Most of the myths and stories recognised today are sourced from the ancient publication, 'Stories of the Dragon People' which was written in roughly 300 BC. Danguk's foundation is based upon mythology, with the belief that the original kingdom was founded by a benevolent dragon who wanted to protect a group of humans who were being tormented by a group of dragons. This group later became known as the Dang Uk ''which is obselete Dang for 'Dragon People.' To this day, dragons are seen as a sign of safety and good luck, and many people place effigies and statues of dragons at the front door of their homes to keep away bad luck and danger. Danguk is also considered to be the origin of all the worlds dragons by its inhabitants. The dragon who mythically founded the Kingdom is known as the Guardian (衛報 ''hyogsa). He is considered to be the Lord of all dragons, and the creator of the Sun and Moon. Visual Arts Cinema and Television Since the success of the 1997 romantic film, Jonsol (傳奇 Legend) Dang cinema has grown in notoriety internationally. Danguks film industry has grown in popularity both domestically and internationally, particularly in Japan and China. The Ministry of Education and Culture defines screening quotas, which mean Dang cinemas must show Dang films atleast 89 days a year. Danguk is internationally known for its production of Dramas, which are both extremely popular domestically, aswell as in Korea, China and Japan. Dramas are usually shown daily, however some are also shown weekly. They can be divided into daytime dramas, and primetime dramas, the latter usually attract larger ratings. Dramas mostly pertain to a Romantic, or Historical theme, and are both popular with adults and teens alike. Costume dramas including Mystery Palace have become popular overseas, most notably in South Korea and Sierra. The most popular dramas are shown by Danguk Broadcasting Centre, Danguk's public broadcaster. Dang animation is also highly popular, it has been heavily influenced by Japanese Anime aswell as Chinese Animation styles. It first came to prevelance during the 1970's when the first domestically produced childrens programs were shown by the DBC. In Danguk, animation is mainly only popular with children and teens, however some programming has been marketed towards adults, pertaining to adult themes. Dang Animation styles have been heavily influenced by traditional styles of Dang art. Cuisine Dang cuisine is often considered to be highly varied and often complicated. Danguk has a long history in the culinary arts. Dang cuisine heavily features vegetables, meats, rices and grains. Having evolved from its roots in a nomadic hunter gatherer culture, into an advanced farming and fishing culture Danguk's cuisine has been influenced by many decades of change, featuring a wide array of meats and seafoods. Dang cuinsine is usually served with choices of meats, seafoods and vegetables, alongside Rice or Noodles and a selection of side-dishes, known as Oguchoki. The most widely famous Dang dish is Kangki, which is a vegetable and meat stew served with rice, and traditionally, assorted Oguchoki. Another popular dish, is Sarang, a noodle and vegetable soup, which is commonly served in Sarang Bars across Danguk. Food in Dang culture is served in a social environment, and mealtimes in most families are eaten together in the evenings, giving the family a chance to catch up on the days events, which usually consists of a main stew, with rice or noodles, vegetables and Oguchoki dishes. Large meals with extended families are often held weekly. Most dishes are traditionally eaten with Chopsticks and Spoons. Chopsticks are mostly used for noodle, vegetable, meat and fish dishes, aswell as rices. Spoons are used for soups and dishes which have a large amount of sauce. There are many superstitions relating to usage and etiquette with chopsticks. They must never be placed straight up in the bowl of food, as this is considered a bad omen. Some food is eaten without utensils, however eating food that is meant to be eaten with utensils, without, is considered intensely insulting and bad luck. With the influx of western dishes, greater usage of Knifes and Forks have been recorded in Danguk. Literature Music Before the 1980's ballads and Jionga (唱樂 singing music) dominated Dang popular music, until the emergence of what is now known as D-pop during the late 1980's and early 1990's. The genre was influenced by the J-pop movements in Japan, aswell as Techno and Electronica. Its popularity grew particularly following free market reforms in the service industry, allowing for greater opportunities. The genre was dominated by girl groups and boy bands, however more solo artists and duo's emerged during the late 1990's. It became popular elsewhere in the world as D-pop music videos online became viral in 2006, and many D-pop stars and groups are well known abroad, and have large fanbases in Sierra, Japan and South Korea. D-pop is known for its vibrant visuals and upbeat lyrics. The most popular D-pop stars include the girl group Gyu Girls and soloist Bak Dan Hok. Naming Traditions A Dang name consists of the family name, a given name, and a second given name which relates to an attribute, eg, Kong (family name) Ji (given name) Gang (second given name; means strong). There are roughly 250 family names in use today, the most common family name is Bak, followed by Kong, and Chu. Popular Culture Danguk has a strong popular culture, which is greatly influenced by cultural imports from Japan and South Korea, with unique Dang influence. Domestically produced Anime and Manga has proved highly popular in Danguk amongst younger generations. Since the 1970's there has been a notable separation between the older generations who favour centuries-old traditions, and younger generations who favour a more modern way of life. Popular Culture has been greatly influenced by the wide availability of access to the Internet since the 1990's and the availability of Smartphones and 4G internet access. The free market reforms and the privatisation of the service industry during the 1970's has led to a massive rise in the availability of consumer goods which has allowed for the readily available and pre-packaged notions of pop culture. D-pop has been a major example of this. The music genre has its roots in the 1980's, and has been able to command a large profit. Additionally domestically produced Mangwa has become highly popular with people of all ages, which has been largely influenced by the prevelance of Manga in Japanese culture. Sports Infrastructure Healthcare Education Education in Danguk is regarded as the gateway to social success. Education is the responsibility of the Ministry of Education and Culture, and is entirely state funded including tertiary education. It is illegal to charge for education or set up an independant education establishment. Nethertheless, education in Danguk is highly competitive. Students cope with long school days, starting at 9am and finishing at 5pm. Additionally, most students will also attend extra evening study sessions which are provided by the government to be able to get ahead. Academic achievement is seen as being highly important in Dang society. Education is compulsory for students from the age of 5 to the age of 18, and is a legal requirement. Primary Education (一學 Sai Gyogjo) begins at the age of 5, and ends at the age of 11. Students sit standardised exams at the end of their Primary School career in the subjects of Numeracy, Literacy, English and Science. Following the end of Primary School, students move to a High School (中學 Ga Gyogjo) where they study until the age of 18. At the end of High School, students sit standardised exams in their four chosen subjects, alongside Numeracy, Literacy, English, Sciences and Citizenship. These exams define the students academic achievement and gives them information on whether or not University is right choice for them. Tertiary Education is also fully state endorsed and funded through general taxation. Tertiary Education occurs from the age of 18 upwards, and is not compulsory, however is severely encouraged. Students can either go on to study for a degree at the centralised University of Danguk, which has several campuses across the country, or study a vocational course in a given field which is also state funded. Vocational courses can be studied at the Danguk Vocational College, which also has campuses across the country. Communications and Media Danguk has a highly developed communications network. It ranks fourth in the world for smartphone penetration at 71.9%. Danguk is one of the largest markets for smartphones in East Asia behind South Korea and China. Danguk also ranks very highly in terms of Internet penetration and usage. Usage of Social Media and Networking in Danguk is very high. The most popular sites include Facebook, Kyo! and Twitter. Other social networking applications include Snapchat and LINE. The widespread status of social media in Danguk has led to the greater spread of popular culture and internet culture among the Dang younger generations. Broadband and Mobile Phone Services are provided by the state-owned Dang Telecommunications, which is the only example of a nationalised company in the service industry. The top-level domain for Danguk is .dg, the most visited .dg website is social networking webiste, Kyo!. The state-owned public broadcaster, Gongmin Chogumin Gwongson (人國播 People's National Broadcasting, GCG) provides radio and television programming in Danguk. It is the responsibility of the Ministry of Finance and Communications, and is funded through general taxation. It broadcasts four television channels, and five radio channels. In addition to the public broadcaster, there are also several privately owned networks. A large amount of programming content in Danguk is domestically produced, however since the 1990's there have been increasing imports from Japan, including Dramas and Anime, and Sierra. Danguk also has an extensive print media network. The Socialist Party's newspaper, the Gongminkai (Workers Voice) is the most extensively distributed and read newspaper in Danguk. Other highly circulated newspapers include the Chionin Sinmun and the Chogumin Sinmun. Transport Danguk has an advanced transport infrastructure, consisting of over 300,983 km of highways and 3,249.6 km of railways, aswell as established sea-ports, rapid transit systems in several major cities, and four large international airports. Danguk's transport infrastructure is the responsibility of the Ministry of Communications and Transport. Danguk's major population centres are linked by well maintained expressways, however some of the more rural and smaller roads are often badly maintained. Vehicle ownership is high in Danguk, and the per capita ratio is 612 per 1000 people. This is largely due to the lack of regular public transport in the more rural areas of Danguk, particularly in the north. Fuel prices in Danguk are low, however taxes on vehicles are high. The majority of vehicles in Danguk are imported from South Korea, Japan and China, which the most common marques being Hyundai, Toyota, Kia, Great Wall, and Trumpchi. Danguk itself has a very small automotive industry. Citizens of Danguk are permitted to learn to drive when they turn 18. A Learners Licence allows a student driver to drive a car if a qualified driver is present and if Learner plates are displayed. Candidates must have had atleast 20 hours driving experience before they can take a Driving Exam. The Driving Exam consists of two parts, the Theory Test, and the Practical Test. Both are taken at the same time. After passing their Driving Exam, the candidate may drive independantly. The Supyokan (超快遞 Super Express) is Danguk's high-speed rail system, that is comparable to the KTX system of South Korea and the Shinkansen of Japan. The first Supyokan line was opened in 2000, and the system has since seen major expansion to connect all of Danguk's major population centres. As of 2014, there is one Supyokan line, the Hyunre Line, which runs from Chionin International Airport, through Chionin, Chamchi, Gyuku, Buksang and north into Myuku. The main gateway into Danguk, is through Chionin Hyomin Pak Airport, which serves international flights from Europe, North America, Africa, the Middle East and elsewhere in Asia. Danguk's state-owned flag carrier, Dang Air, operates from its hub at the airport. In addition to Chionin, there are 267 operational airports and aerodromes in Danguk, of which 18 operate regularly scheduled flights. Energy Science and Technology Category:Danguk